


Parental Discretion is Advised

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Post Bartlett Administration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-15
Updated: 2009-04-15
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ and Danny babysit his sister's children, and CJ begins to worry about what will happen when their daughter is born.





	Parental Discretion is Advised

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Parental Discretion is Advised

 

 

“Hey, hon. How would you like to look after the Wilson's plants for a few days next weekend?” Danny pokes his head into the den where CJ is watching CNN on the 50 inch television, his hand covering the mouthpiece of the phone.

 

CJ glances up with a shrug. “ Sure, no problem.”

 

“Okay, great. Except instead of the Wilson's plants we're gonna be looking after my sister's kids next weekend. Okay, thanks. I'll tell her know it's a go.” Danny tries to return to kitchen before CJ pushes herself off the couch to chase after him.

 

“What? Wait. That's Megan on the phone?” CJ shakes her head in annoyance at her husband.

 

Danny exhales with a nod and slight smirk.“ Yeah. Her boyfriend wants to take her away for a weekend but she's got no one to watch the kids. My mother's gone to Florida with her Bingo friends so she can't come to stay with them.”

 

CJ raises her brows at Danny, leaning against the kitchen counter. “Danny, that's a big job to look after an eight year-old and six year-old.”

 

“I know. But it'll be great. The kids used to stay with me a lot before we moved here, so it's not like I'm not used to looking after them. And they're great kids. I'm sure we won't have any problems.” Danny has a pleading look to his eyes, and it softens CJ's heart. Danny loves his family and CJ loves that about him. She can't deny him the opportunity to take care of his niece and nephew.

 

“All right. Your sister deserves a weekend away. Fine, tell her we'll do it.” CJ is slightly scared about keeping the kids for the weekend. While everything had went well at Thanksgiving and Christmas and the children seemed to like her, CJ hadn't really spent a significant amount of time with them. She decides to use the opportunity to get accustom to caring for children, after all she will be a mother in the next couple months.

 

“Thank you!” With a big grin, Danny gives CJ a quick kiss and then brings the phone back up to his ear. “Yeah, Megan. CJ said it's okay. So we'll see you Friday....Okay, great.”

* * *  
CJ finishes laying fresh linen on the bed in the guest room. She had found some light purple sheets in the closet and replaced the dark burgandy blankets that they usually had on the bed for their adult guests. She thought Danny's eight year-old niece would be more comfortable with the light, flowery bedding. In the study/office, they had put a trundle bed for Danny's nephew to sleep in. Hearing the front door opening, CJ stops primping the rooms and heads down the staircase, supporting her seven months along protruding belly.

 

“Hey, sweetie. I got the stuff on the list plus a few extra things I thought the kids might like. Got the...uh...the Lucky Charms and macaroni and...soda.” Danny struggles to balance the bags of groceries, so CJ takes a couple bags out of his arms and leads the way to the kitchen.

 

“My God! Did you leave anything with sugar left in the grocery store?” CJ chuckles lightly as she dumps the food on the counter.

 

“Well I want the kids to feel comfortable here.” Danny begins putting the food away in the fridge and pantry as CJ empties the bags. “I figured we could stay in tonight and watch movies. Tomorrow we can take the kids to Disney Land and then out for pizza. They got lots of benches there we can sit on while the kids go on the rides, so you can rest your feet. ”

 

“Danny, I don't have a problem walking around Disney Land, but you don't need to plan every minute they're here. I'm sure they will be happy just to play.” CJ grabs a bottle of Perrier and takes a seat at the kitchen table.

 

“I know. I just wanna make sure they have a good time. Sometimes they get homesick when Megan's not around.” Danny slides onto the chair beside his wife and takes her hands in his.

 

CJ smiles at Danny and wraps her arms around his neck with a massive grin. “You are so cute. You're gonna be such a good father.” CJ captures his lips in a gentle kiss, the feeling of complete contentment coursing through her yet again. She couldn't be happier to be married to Danny and carrying his child. It strikes her how satisfied she feels. In only one year, she had indeed come along way.

 

Danny beams at this, shifting one hand to rest on CJ's protruding belly. “I can't wait 'til our little girl is here. Another eight weeks and we'll get to hold her in our arms.”

 

“Good. It'll give my sciatic nerve a rest,” CJ deadpans with a little laugh. Despite the discomfort, CJ usually enjoys being pregnant. But at this point she is more than ready to get her normal body back again.

* * *  
“Now you have to cut off Seamus' fluid intake at seven o'clock or he might wet the bed. Oh, and Ciara's had a bit of a stomach ache today so there's medicine with instructions in the overnight bag if she needs it. Now if you have any problems you've got my cell number, Brad's cell number and the paediatrician's number. Seamus hates taking baths but he'll really need one tomorrow. If he puts up a fuss let him play with his toys in the tub and...”

 

“Megan,” Danny interrupts with a little smile. “ they will be fine. I've looked after them before. Just go and have a nice weekend with Brad.” Danny wraps an arm around his sister and leads her back to the den where the kids and Megan's boyfriend are ogling the new plasma T.V.

 

“Whoa! Hannah Montana will be so big on this T.V!” Ciara exclaims in glee.

 

Megan smiles up at her big brother. “Thank you for doing this. I know they'll have a great time with you and CJ. Ok, kids, we've got to go so come say goodbye.”

 

Everyone files into the den where Megan retrieves her purse. “Be on your best behaviour for Uncle Danny and Aunt CJ.”

 

“We will,” Ciara agrees with a smile as she hugs her mother.

 

“Do you have to go, Mommy?” Seamus wraps both his arms around Megan's torso, his face in a slight pout. With their light red hair, both kids are mirror images of their mother.

 

“Yes, honey. But Brad and I will be back on Sunday. In the mean time you're gonna have so much fun with your Uncle Danny. I'll call tomorrow to check in. I love you.” Megan bends to kiss Seamus' temple.

 

“Have fun you two. Make sure you bring my baby sister home in one piece, Brad,” Danny instructs with a smile, giving his sister a quick hug.

 

“I will,” the tall brunette man assures Danny with a smile. “Bye, guys.”

 

“Thank you so much, Danny, CJ. Call me if you have any problems.” Megan steps out onto the front porch.

 

“We'll be fine,” CJ reassures Megan. “Have a great weekend.”

 

The kids wave as Megan and Brad get into the car in the driveway and pull away down the street.

 

Danny squeezes the kids shoulders and draw them in for a hug. “ All right, now that your mom is gone, let the fun begin! What do you wanna do first?”

 

“Let's play Nintendo!”Seamus suggests gleefully.

 

“Can we ride bikes?” Ciara asks as they follow Danny and CJ into the den.

 

A look of worry passes across Danny's face. “ Um, well, we don't have Nintendo or bikes here. But, we rented some movies and I thought we'd make some macaroni and ice cream floats. How does that sound?”

 

“Awesome!” Ciara declares.

 

“Yippie!” Seamus shouts, obviously pleased with the plan.

* * *

“Um, Danny?” CJ walks into the kitchen where Danny is cleaning up after dinner. “ I think we should stop giving the kids sugar now. They're pretty hyper and we need to think about getting them to bed soon.”

 

Danny takes the dishes from CJ's hands and loads them into the dishwasher. “Nah, they're having fun. Did you see how happy they were when I let them have ice cream and soda after supper?”

 

“Yeah, that's fine. But Seamus is building castles with his Lego blocks and then purposely knocking them down. Ciara is singing along very loudly to the movie.” CJ gives Danny a concerned, warning look.

 

“Okay, but we don't need to worry about getting them into bed yet. It's only eight. I usually let them stay up late and have fun when they stay with me.” Danny grins at his wife, obviously enjoying the company of his niece and nephew. He loves being the care-free, fun-loving uncle. He sometimes worries he won't have what it takes to be a responsible, stern father to his baby girl.

 

“That's fine, honey. But we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow and I have a feeling the kids will be in better moods if they get a goodnight's sleep. I'm just sayin', let's think about wrapping it up soon?” CJ doesn't want to be telling Danny how to look after his sister's children, but she thinks there's a chance they might be having too much fun.

 

With a little sigh, Danny nods. “ Okay. I'll try to get them calmed down a bit.”

* * *  
“I don't wanna go to bed,” Seamus declares, emerging from the bathroom on the second floor in his Spider Man pajamas.

 

“I know, pal. But it's really late and we've gotta get up early to go to Disney Land. Come get in bed and I'll read you a story.” Danny ruffles the boy's red hair and leads him into the office room where a bed is set up for him.

 

“Uncle Danny, I don't feel good,” Ciara informs Danny as she walks into the office behind them.

 

Danny whips around to address his niece. “Sweetie, I'm not gonna let you stay up later no matter how much you try to stall. Please go brush your teeth and I'll be there in a minute to tuck you in.” Danny proceeds to tuck Seamus into the little bed.

 

“I already brushed my teeth. But my tummy really hurts, Uncle Danny,” Ciara whines with pleading eyes.

 

CJ walks into the room, having overheard the conversation. “Your mom put medicine in your backpack. How about I go get it and give you some?”

 

Ciara's hands shoot up to cover her mouth. “I'm gonna be sick!” She dashes out of the office and down the hall to the bathroom.

 

Danny stands up in alarm and concern, surprised that Ciara wasn't simply faking sick to stay up later.

 

“I'll go,” CJ offers before whipping around and rushing down the hall as quickly as she can manage. She finds the little girl hunched over the commode, obviously losing her dinner.

 

CJ carefully bends down and pulls Ciara's red curls behind her neck. “It's okay, sweetie. Just take it easy.”

 

“Are you all right, honey?” Danny inquires, joining the girls on the bathroom tile floor.

 

“It hurts,” Ciara cries, falling into Danny's arms.

 

CJ rubs the little girl's arms sympathetically. “I think you just had a few too many root beer floats. How about we get you into bed and I'll find the medicine your mom sent?”

 

Ciara nods while standing up slowly. Danny stands and lends CJ his hand to help her up off the bathroom floor.

 

“Honey, why don't you go and read Seamus his book and I'll see what I can do to settle Ciara's stomach?” CJ suggests to Danny, laying a comforting hand on Ciara's shoulder.

 

“All right,” Danny sighs, clearly worried about his niece. “Okay, sweetie, go with CJ and I'll be there in a couple minutes.” He can't believe he caused his niece to get sick to her stomach. He should never have given her that much sugar. Now Danny is concerned that he might not up to being a full-time parent. If he can't manage to have his niece for a few hours without making her sick, what hope is there for his own daughter?

* * *

“How do you feel now, honey?” CJ inquires, perching on the side of the bed in the guest room and pulling the blankets up to Ciara's shoulders.

 

“A little better.” Ciara cuddles a stuff rabbit toy and sniffles. “I want Mommy.”

 

CJ grimaces and draws the little girl's frame into a hug. “ I know, sweetie. But your mommy needs a few days of vacation. We're gonna take good care of you and you'll be better soon.”

 

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” Danny asks as he enters the guest room.

 

“A little better, but I want Mommy,” Ciara responds softly.

 

Danny sits on the other side of the bed and bends to kiss Ciara's forehead. “I'm sure you do, honey. But I don't wanna call her and get her all worried about you. I'm gonna do everything I can to help you feel better. Is there anything you want?”

 

“Can I sleep with you in your bed tonight?” Ciara asks sweetly.

 

Danny shares a hesitant look with CJ. He hadn't anticipated the kids would ask to sleep in their bed.

 

“Of course you can, sweetie,” CJ smiles. “ Come on,”

 

Danny raises a brow at CJ to silently ask if she is certain she wants Ciara to share their bed tonight, to which CJ nods definitively. She wants to do whatever they can to mitigate Ciara's homesickness. 

* * *  
“You okay, babe?” Danny whispers into CJ's ear as they lie in bed trying to fall asleep. Ciara had finally settled down enough to fall asleep between them, but CJ had been tossing and turning for over an hour. Since she can only sleep on her sides, she's developed chronic hip pain.

 

“No, the baby is driving me crazy. She's kicking insanely hard,” CJ huffs, opening her eyes to stare at Danny's face resting on his pillow.

 

“I'm sorry,” Danny replies with a sympathetic grimace.

 

“Why?” CJ asks with a puzzled look.

 

Danny cracks a small smile. “Well, I kinda am responsible for your discomfort. And I'm sorry about Ciara. It's just that I know Megan lets her sleep in her bed when she gets sick, and I didn't want Ciara to get even more homesick.”

 

“It's all right, darling. I don't mind. This bed is big enough for all of us. Besides, we're gonna have to get used to sharing our bed with our daughter when she won't sleep. And judging by her nocturnal habits now, I anticipate a lot of sleepless nights in our future.” Even through her exhaustion, CJ has to smile. She can't wait for the baby to arrive.

 

Danny grins and shifts his head over to CJ's pillow to place a feathery kiss to her lips. “It'll be worth it.”

 

Just then there is a knock at the door and a little voice. “ Uncle Danny? I wet the bed.”

 

Danny rolls his eyes. “I'm so sorry,” he tells CJ quickly before hopping out of bed. “Stay here. I'll be right back.”

 

“I'll go get some fresh linen,” CJ volunteers ,swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

 

“No, let me take care of it,” Danny insists, walking toward the french doors.

 

“I'm helping,” CJ replies curtly, crossing the hallway to the linen closet as Danny lifts the little boy into his arms and carries him back to the office.

 

“I'm sorry, Uncle Danny. I didn't mean to...” Seamus cries with a sniffle.

 

Danny sets the boy down on the floor and turns his attention to stripping the blankets off the bed. “It's okay, buddy. It's no big deal. We'll just change the sheets and get you into some clean pajamas.”

 

CJ returns with a clean single fitted sheet to replace the damp one on the bed. “It's okay, sweetie. There's nothing to get upset about.” CJ bends down to wipe away the little boy's tears and kiss the tip of his nose.

 

“I thought you'd be mad,” Seamus admits, curling into CJ.

 

“Of course we're not mad, pal. It was just an accident. Here, let's change your underpants and pajama bottoms.” Danny retrieves clean clothes from Seamus' backpack and bends down to help the boy into the dry bottoms.

 

Seamus wraps his little arms around Danny's chest and squeezes hard. “Uncle Danny, I'm scared. I don't wanna sleep in here by myself. I have a night-light at home and there's no night-light here. I had a bad dream, and that's how come I wet the bed. Can I sleep in your bed?”

 

With a little sigh, Danny gives CJ another questioning glance. He feels bad that they have to share their bed with the children. This babysitting experience was turning out to be much harder than he imagined.

 

“That's fine, honey. Let's go get some shut eye,” CJ suggests, answering Danny's unspoken question.

* * *

CJ awakens the next morning to the sound of giggling children coming from down stairs, and the smell of bacon wafting up from the kitchen. She pauses a moment before sitting herself up in bed, contemplating lazy weekends waking up to the sound of her own daughter's laughter. CJ steps out of bed and throws her robe over her pajama top. She places her slippers onto her feet and pads out of the room, down the hallway and descends the stairs. She can hear the television set in the den and Seamus and Ciara playing a game. CJ finds Danny in the kitchen, bent over the stove while he flips pancakes.

 

“This is kinda nice,” CJ declares with a smile, walking towards her husband. “ Cartoons in the den on a Saturday morning, kids playing, you making pancakes. I could get used to this.”

 

Danny turns around to accept CJ's peck on the lips. “Good morning. I'm sorry if we woke you. I told the kids to be quiet but they...”

 

CJ shakes her head and claims Danny's lips again, this time in a slower kiss. “It's fine. I didn't mind. It was time to get up. How's Ciara feeling?”

 

“Her stomach is fine this morning,” Danny reports in relief, transferring the pancakes onto a large platter on the counter.

 

“Great. Are we still planning to get out of here at 10:30?” CJ pours herself a glass of orange juice from the pitcher in the fridge.

 

“Yep. The kids are so excited. Do you want to take the platter into the dining room and I'll call the kids?” Danny hands CJ the plate of pancakes and shouts for the children in the den. “ Breakfast is ready!”

 

CJ takes her normal seat at the dining room table as the kids come running in from the foyer in their pajamas. Yes, she could get very used to this kind of scene.

 

* * *  
“I need a pit-stop. Ciara do you want to go with me to the restroom?” CJ points to the rest stop in the theme park as they head towards one of the children's favourite rides at Disney Land.

 

“Okay, “ Ciara replies, taking CJ's hand.

 

“I think we'll use the men’s room while you ladies freshen up,” Danny says with a smile as he lifts Seamus off of his shoulders and places him back on the ground to walk.

 

“All right. So we'll all meet up here when we're finished?” CJ asks, pointing to a bench in between the washrooms.

 

“Sounds good,” Danny responds, taking Seamus' hand and leading him toward the restroom.

 

“Do you need any help?” CJ asks Ciara as they walk into the women's washroom.

 

Ciara shakes her head with a slightly insulted smile. “ No. I'm eight years-old, Aunt CJ.”

 

“All right. Why don't you take the free stall?” CJ points towards the end of the row of stalls. After another thirty seconds, another stall becomes vacant and CJ uses it to empty her bladder. A minute later, CJ emerges and commences washing her hands in one of the sinks. She glances around at the women and girls coming in and out of the washroom, looking around for Ciara. She stares at the stall Ciara was supposed to be in and realizes there is a different woman now occupying it.

 

In alarm, CJ calls for Ciara. “ Ciara? Ciara, where are you?” When she doesn't receive a response, CJ shouts louder and frantically glances under every stall before she concludes that Ciara is no longer in the washroom. She rushes outside and scans the area around the washroom but can't locate the little red-headed girl anywhere.

 

“Hey. Where's Ciara?” Danny inquires, walking towards CJ with Seamus right in toe.

 

“ I don't know!” CJ screams, her hands flying up to her temple. “She was just in the washroom and then when I came out of the stall she wasn't there anymore. “

 

Danny puts his arm around CJ's shoulders, attempting to calm his obviously frazzled wife. “Okay, calm down. She's gotta be around here somewhere. She couldn't have gone far.”

 

“ I lost her!” CJ exclaims in horror. “I can't believe I lost her. She's gone from my sight for like forty-five seconds and I lose her.”

 

“Honey, don't panic. We'll find her. Come on, let's look around. They've got tons of security here so I'm sure if she's lost her way then a security officer would take her to the lost children area and we could pick her up there.” Danny takes CJ's hand in one hand and Seamus' in the other and they head down the path towards the rides the kids had wanted to go on next.

 

CJ rolls her eyes, still visibly shaking and upset. “Great. You know what the park thinks of parents that have to retrieve their kids from lost and found? I bet they'll call Children's Aid and take the kids away from us. Then when I give birth to our daughter they'll take her out of my custody the moment she pops out!”

 

“Sweetie, it's gonna be okay. We'll find her,” Danny assures his wife, although a little worried now himself. Would they really take their daughter away if they lost his sister’s child? And how would Megan feel? Surely his sister would be livid and not want him babysitting again. He convinces himself his fears are unfounded. None of that would develop.

 

“What if we don't? What if she's hurt? What if some creep picked her up?” CJ is verging on hysterics, her heart pumping soundly against her chest. If she was worried about lacking maternal instincts before, she certainly isn’t anymore. Her maternal nature is in over-drive now.

 

“Don't think like that,” Danny tells CJ. He wants to believe the best. Just then he spots a little red-headed girl clutching the hand of a Disney Princess and walking quickly towards them.

 

“Ciara!” CJ exclaims, rushing forward to embrace the little girl who drops the woman's hand and hugs CJ soundly.

 

“Aunt CJ! Uncle Danny!” Ciara clutches CJ's arms.

 

“Honey, you had us worried sick! Where did you go?” CJ lavishes kisses across Ciara's crown before finally allowing Danny get his hugs in.

 

“Well I went to wait at the bench where I thought we are all supposed to meet, but then I saw Cinderella and all these kids talking to her so I wanted to go and meet her.” Ciara smiles up at the tall blonde woman in the light blue dress.

 

“After a few minutes she realized she couldn't find her family, so I told her I'd take her to the nice building where kids wait to reconnect to their parents and guardians,” the Cinderella woman informs CJ and Danny. It was obvious the actress was trained how to deal with lost children and had done her best to calm the little girl down until they could find her family.

 

“Well thank you so much,” Danny offers his hand to the woman to shake before scooping Ciara into his arms. “ For a whole ten minutes our world was crushing in.”

 

The woman dressed as Cinderella squeezes Ciara's hands affectionately. “Well it was lovely meeting you, Ciara. And I'm so glad we could find your aunt and uncle. How would you like to take my crown as a souvenir? ” The actress removes the silver crown (presumably from when her character married the prince) from her head and offers it to the eight year-old fan.

 

Ciara's blue eyes bulge and sparkle. “ Really? Oh thank you, Cinderella!”

 

“Now this crown is very special and magical, so I trust that you'll take good care of it. It'll help you to imagine your biggest dreams and bring them to life.” The faux princess places the crown on Ciara's head with flourish.

 

“Wow! Thank you,” Ciara exclaims, clearly ecstatic at being given such a treasure.

 

“Thank you for helping reunite our niece with us,” CJ states, taking a deep breath now that they had found Ciara again.

 

“It was no problem. Enjoy your stay at Disney Land.” With a fancy hand-wave, the blonde woman heads back towards her station.

 

Danny commences walking but keeps his arms securely around Ciara,not ready to let her down yet. “Now, young lady, I’m so glad that everything is all right, but you can’t ever, ever, ever, ever take off like that again. You should have stayed with Aunt CJ in the restroom.”

 

“I’m sorry, Uncle Danny. I misunderstood. I thought we were gonna meet out here.” Ciara flashes her best little smile, her grin revealing a couple gaps where baby teeth had recently fell out and new adult teeth would soon grow in.

 

CJ takes Seamus’ hand and follows along side Danny as they head back towards the children’s rides. “ All right, I think we should get something to eat. I’m parched and need to sit down for a while.”

 

“That sounds like a good idea,” Danny replies, craving a drink himself. Perhaps he’d order a beer with lunch. He feels like he needs it now.

* * *  
“Hey, darling,” Danny whispers into CJ’s ear as he slides onto their bed beside her. He had been instructed to wake her up from her afternoon nap.

 

“Hi. What time is it?” CJ inquires, turning onto her left side to face Danny.

 

“It’s five-thirty,” Danny informs her, smoothing her hair behind her ear.

 

“Oh, shit. Danny, I asked you to wake me at 4:45. We’ve got to get to the restaurant.” CJ bolts up in bed. They had decided to come home a little early, the kids were becoming crabby and CJ needed to lie down for a nap. They had planned to go out again for pizza after everyone had had a chance to recuperate from their day trip.

“I ordered the pizza instead. The kids are content swimming in the backyard and I thought we could use a bit of a break.” Danny takes CJ hands and encourages her to lie back down.

 

“They’re swimming? Danny, they can’t be in the pool unattended. Go outside immediately!” CJ’s eyes dilate in concern.

 

Danny merely shakes his head with a smirk. “ I know they can’t be in the pool unsupervised. Don’t worry, they’re taking a break to have a juice box. I told them they could go back in the water when I returned.”

 

CJ sighs loudly and flops back onto her pillow. “ I don’t think I can do this, Danny. I think I’ve had several minor aneurisms today.”

 

“Well it won’t be for long. Meagan will be back tomorrow afternoon to pick the kids up.” Danny begins to massage CJ’s hip, knowing how sore she gets when she lies down on her sides.

 

“No, not Ciara and Seamus, I mean this baby. I’m completely stressed out looking after children. I thought this was gonna be easier, but this weekend has shown me how hard this is gonna be. I don’t think I’m cut out for it. Megan must be some kind of semi-divine goddess, looking after those kids all on her own. And it’s not like they’re bad children, they’re just normal kids. I don’t know how I’m gonna handle our daughter.” Tears begin to well in CJ’s eyes as she begins to panic over the thought of raising her baby. She had imagined all the amazing parts of having a child, the hugs and kisses, the sounds of their T.V shows from the den, the board games and baseball practices. Maybe she had neglected to consider all the downsides like the crying, the stomach aches and illnesses, the sleepless nights and worrying about them getting lost or drowning in the pool. Sure she had known having a baby wouldn’t always be a picnic, but perhaps she hadn’t had the foresight to think about what it would take to raise this child into adulthood. She and Danny had been so thrilled to conceive that she romanticized the whole idea of child-birth and child-rearing.

Danny drops a kiss to his wife’s temple and uses the pad of his thumb to swipe at the stray tears cascading down her cheeks. “Well, first of all, never forget that she’s our daughter. You’re not doing this alone like Megan. I’m gonna be there every step of the way. And besides, we’re two intelligent, competent adults. I’m sure we can manage one little girl.”

 

CJ’s expression still registers fear and anxiety. “Maybe we rushed into this? We were so emotional after the ectopic pregnancy and we wanted a baby so badly. Maybe we should have waited and just enjoyed our marriage instead of trying to have a baby right away?”

 

Danny shakes his head. “ No. Don’t do that. Don’t second guess and doubt our decision. We wanted this baby so much. We were so blessed to conceive her after all the odds were against us. She is a blessing and she’s going to bring us so much joy. I know it’ll get tough at times, but I promise you we can handle it. We’re gonna be great parents.”

 

“What if we aren’t? What if I’m not cut out to be a mother? I never had a lot of experience with kids. I think my niece, Hogan, was ten months old before I could bring myself to pick her up. I was so scared. And I’m horrible with pets and plants and any living thing. I killed Gail, I killed my bamboo plant. And worst of all, I lost Ciara. She was in my care for two minutes and she went missing. That can’t be a good omen, Danny.” CJ is completely serious, her eyes trained on Danny’s comforting gaze.

 

Danny smiles again and wraps his hands around CJ’s. “ Honey, relax. You’re going to be a fantastic mother.”

 

“What makes you so sure?” CJ demands, clearly doubtful.

 

Danny’s expression turns serious. “Because you’ll learn along the way. We’ll get good at parenting, just like we got good at living together and having a marriage and starting new careers. I promise you. You have great motherly instincts. It’s a guarantee. I saw that this weekend. You’ve been so great with the kids this entire time. Helping nurse Ciara’s stomach ache, calming down Seamus after he wet the bed, taking charge when Ciara went missing, and reminding me not to indulge them too much. Those actions are proof that you’ve got exactly what it takes to do this. I know it’s scary, I really do.” Danny draws CJ’s head into his chest, needing her to believe in herself as much as he believes in her. “Sometimes I get freaked out about having this baby. Sometimes I worry I won’t be everything my daughter deserves. If there’s ever anything I wanted to be perfect at, being a father would be it. I don’t want to screw up. And I know realistically that I won’t be perfect and I probably will make mistakes. But my intentions will be good and I’ll always do what I think is right in my heart, and I know somehow that’ll be just perfect enough. We’re gonna love this little girl so much and everything else will come after.”

 

CJ lifts up and shakes her head in amazement. “ How can you always be so sure? You always have complete confidence in us.”

Danny’s blue eyes sparkle and he half smiles. “ Because when it comes to us and our life together, I’ve never had any doubts. I always knew we would make it through anything.”

 

CJ leans forward and gives her husband a kiss of gratitude and appreciation. Somehow he always knows the right thing to say to make her feel better. “Okay, I won’t put this kid up for adoption. But promise me you’ll always be there. God, Danny, if I lost you like Megan lost Tim then I…I wouldn’t…” CJ’s eyes quickly well up with tears again, her hormones making an encore performance. “I just couldn’t do it on my own.” CJ used to hate depending on anyone else. It was so difficult for her to fully commit to Danny and allow herself to fall in love because she was so scared of becoming interdependent. But she knew that she wouldn’t get to experience the real joys of life without permitting herself to be in a loving, long-term relationship, so she had eventually accepted that she didn’t want to live without Danny. Nevertheless, she is still worried about losing Danny and having to face life without him after she had experienced all the remarkable benefits of being married to him.

 

Danny draws CJ into another hug, kissing her cheeks and nose. “I can promise I will never leave you and the baby. But if something tragic did happen and our time together was cut short, I would want you to find happiness. It took Megan four years after Tim died to start dating Brad. She was so worried about letting another man get close to her and the kids. But ever since he came into her life, she has been so much happier. I liked Tim a lot and wish she and the children didn’t have to go through that loss, but a part of me kinda thinks that it was maybe meant to be. Brad is so good for her and I’m glad they’re together now. I would want something like that for you if I died. I’d want you to meet another man who could keep you happy and help raise our daughter.”

CJ shakes her head firmly, sniffling. “Not a chance. It was miraculous that you came into my life and were willing to put up with all my neurosis and teach me how to share my life. I don’t think any other man could be as extraordinary as you. You’re the only one I’ve ever really loved. I can’t imagine being with anyone else.”

 

Danny cracks a tiny smile at that, the egoist in him feeling proud that he could be so irreplaceable to his wife. “Well I’m glad I’m not disposable, but I hope that if you were ever in that horrible and unfortunate situation that you would change your mind. But, enough of this talk. Let’s go out onto the patio and watch the kids swim while we wait for the pizza.”

 

With a small nod, CJ allows Danny to help her to her feet, the extra twenty pounds she’s carrying around her midsection making it more difficult to move around the bed.  
* * *

“I hope they didn’t drive you crazy,” Megan says to CJ after she’s finished smothering her children in hugs and kisses the next afternoon.

 

CJ smiles genuinely at the younger woman as they stand around the drive-way. “ Not at all. They were perfect.”

 

“Yeah, they’re great kids. Does it make you anxious to have your own baby soon, Danny?” Brad inquires, lifting the children’s backpacks into the trunk of his car.

 

Danny chuckles lightly. “ Definitely. But I think I’m just gonna enjoy her being a baby for a while. I can wait a few years before Disney Princesses and Hot Wheels and little bikes with training-wheels.”

 

CJ laughs in agreement as Danny wraps one arm around her. “I’ll just be grateful not to be pregnant any more. I’m tired of the heartburn and muscle aches, and I’ve been really craving a margarita.”

 

“Don’t worry, you’re almost at the finish line. And then all the real fun begins,” Megan declares, lifting her son into her arms.

 

“I think Aunt CJ should name the baby Cinderella because she helped me find my family when I was lost at Disney Land,” Ciara exclaims with a toothy grin. They had relayed the incident to Megan who was not in the least upset. She reiterated to Danny that she trusted him and CJ with the kids and was grateful that they resolved the situation quickly. She knew her brother and sister-in-law would never allow the children to be harmed. Besides, she had pointed out, it wasn’t as if she hadn’t lost the kids before in a super-market or mall. It was inevitable that the kids would get out of sight occasionally and the important thing was how the adult reacted and worked to find the child again.

 

“We’ll put that on the list along with Hannah Montana and Princess Peach,” CJ teases, drawing in Ciara for a hug goodbye.

 

“Well thanks again for watching the kids. I’ll be happy to return the favour when you’re ready to part with your little girl for a weekend.” Megan hands Seamus to Danny to give his uncle a parting hug.

 

“Based on how much work it’s gonna be, we may have to take you up on that offer,” Danny smirks, setting Seamus down and accepting a hug from his niece.

 

“Well I appreciate the offer but I have a feeling we’ll be pretty attached to this little one when she arrives.” CJ is sporting a smile again, feeling a little better about the pending birth of the baby. Sure the weekend had been challenging and it showed her and Danny just some of the difficulties they would likely be graced with as parents. But the babysitting job had also demonstrated that they had what it takes to be good parents, and with a little love and a lot of hard-work, they could most certainly deal with kids.


End file.
